Fake
by Lany17
Summary: When Flippy's drafted for the war once again, he and his team must battle through obsticles they never thought of, and also have to figure out what's going on. The enemy is among them, and can't be found all while Flippy finds out a secret that will change everything he ever believed in.
1. Signing Up

I fixed my beret nervously as I waited in the drafting room. Yeah, I was drafted for war again. And I still haven't solved my Fliqpy problems yet. I heard my name be called am walked over to the German Shepheard who called me. His name was Scout and he was a was a war buddy of mine, one of the few lucky survivors.

"General Flippy sir. I didn't expect-uh...we'll get your gear up. Head on back for it" He said an I nodded. I went up to the office and she handed me a uniform.

"Flippy, number 482. Here's your dog tags too" She said giving me a sympathetic look. I nodded and headed in the changing room. I took off my beret when I noticed myself in the mirror. My uniform was old, and had patches in it. The dog tags around my neck were bent and dirty. They were silver but where worn out and dull. I took them off and held them in my hand. One said:

Sneaky  
Blood: A+  
Unit:special ops  
Number:472

I sighed and looked at the other one.

Mouse Ka-Boom  
Blood: O-  
Unit:special ops  
Number:285

I clenched them in my hands and ripped it from my neck. I tossed it to the side and put on my new tags. I changed my uniform looking at my chest. _I need to get in shape. _I thought. I walked out in my new uniform and trashed my old one. I walked out to the back and saw a truck full of people. I climbed aboard and sat down. I sat back in my seat and sighed. _This was going to be one heck of a day. _I remember everyone's face when I told them I was leaving. Some were smiling the others were devastated. Flaky wouldn't let me go, not until Splendid pried her off of me. I knew she would die again, no matter what. She knew that too, but she knew I wasn't going to come back if I died. I told Splendid to lay off of her until I get back, that jerk. He smiled and shook my hand as I left, a crying Flaky in his chest. I had told her a million times I would be back home soon. But the truth was, I didn't even know. I could die at any moment. Right now even, but I knew there was fat chance of me going down without a fight. I'd fight all the way there, and back just to be at Flaky's side. I knew she missed me, after all we were a couple. I had just broken her heart, knowing that a long distance relationship wouldn't work. I knew she knew that too, and accepted that, but I guess she'd get over the fact that I wasn't going to be there anymore. I sighed and snapped out of my thoughts as my Sargent spoke to me.

"Listen up you maggots! We are going to-" And he stopped when his radio went off.

"Sa-" Static and some scrambles words.

"Attack, we need back up!" And more static. Suddenly the truck tipped started to smoke on the right and everyone scrambled off. The truck exploded and the debris scattered everywhere. There was gun fire everywhere and we took cover in the forest.

"They trapped us! They knew we were here?" Sargent asked.

_Impossible! How? _I was handed a gun from another soldier and that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Sorry if it was a short chapter I want some OC's in here. Animals!

Name:

Age:

Animal:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapons:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship:

History:

Other:


	2. Mines

Hey! And I'll going to make this chapter a lot longer! Thanks for the OC's and someone pointed out I left them at the drafting building so I changed it to the forest. Well here you are.

* * *

We all fled to the forest as they came, shooting us down one by one. I saw Scout running next to me when he came face to face with a soldier. He slashed him across the face and the soldier fell. I felt the soft ground on my paws as I ran, and dodged falling soldiers who hid in the trees. Someone toppled on me and I fell to the ground. I twisted and kicked their gun away. I kicked them off their feet and swiftly got up, barely missing a bullet that whizzed past me. My breath caught up with me and I felt energy in my muscles. I grabbed my knife from my back as we ran, not knowing where we were actually headed.

"Scout! On me!" I shouted and he gave the signal to meet.

"Where to?" He asked and I tried remembering the land. I was here only briefly before on my way to camp but we never stopped in the woods. I Knew then where we had to meet and I looked at him.

"We need to trap them in the mines!" I said and he stopped, so I did too.

"Are you crazy! We'll be killed in there!" He said and I nodded.

"Exactly" I said and ran towards him. We both took off for the mines as some other soldiers followed us as well, not knowing what we had planned.

"General Flippy!" A familiar voice shouted. I slowed my pace as the Hyena looked worried at me.

"What's are game plan?" She asked and I smiled.

"Were going to trap them in the mines" I said and she nodded, probably not realizing the danger. We all scrambled inside and I saw the dynamite, unused for a long time. The mine as supposed to me blown to bits but the mayor of the town didn't want to, he never said why but right now I was grateful. We spit off into 3 groups, all in different tunnels. I was with Cackles, and a monkey. Cackles was a Hyena with dark scarlet color for her body, but her hair/fur from the top of her head down to her back is a dark magenta color. She's very outspoken and highly energetic, but sometimes she can be annoying. She had the loudest laugh I have ever heard, and she's can be a bit blunt at times but I still welcomed her. She and the Monkey were with me, running as we heard them, the Tiger General soldiers. I gritted my teeth together and looked back to see they were close.

"Pick up the pace!" I said and we ran faster until we reached a dead end.

"What now!" Cackles asked and I laughed. I heard the explosions and the Tiger General's soldiers scream.

"I remember this place. I also placed Claymores as we ran, we're safe for now. We need to hurry out of here, Scout and the others have probably made it out already so we need to tail up with them, and fast. If one of those claymores sets off the dynamite, the whole place is going to come crashing down!" I said.

"You trapped us here!" The monkey said and Cackles gave him a glare.

"Flippy would never do that! He has a plan, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, lets move" I said and we back tracked. We headed down another tunnel, jumping over some dead soldiers when we heard them yelling. The monkey fell, shot in the head and we just kept on running. I heard a blow, and the whole mine came tumbling down. The ground crumbled above us and I saw the exit.

"HURRY!" I said and pushed Cackles in front of me, making sure she made it. We bolted out and I felt rocks crush on my back and as I ran. I fell and Cackles ran over to me.

"FLIPPY! OMG! WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo!" She said panicking! I couldn't feel my lower back or my legs. I looked back to see I was half buried in the rubble.

"You need to go get help! Go find the others, you need to dig me out. Please, hurry" I said. She raced off and I saw a lone enemy soldier. _Shit. I'm done for. _I saw them walk over, smirking. I scowled and they taunted me.

"Well lookie here, we got ourselves an enemy soldier"He said.

"I hope you rot in hell" I growled.

"And he has a temper. How cute" He said and kneeled to my hight. He grabbed a poket knife and held it to my cheek. He glided it across mt cheek to my ear, drawing blood. I growled and hissed at him, bearing my fangs. He laughed and hissed back. I grabbed his foot and he looked at me, and gasped. I lunged ar him the best I could, grabbing onto the back of his shirt, and dug my claws into his stomach. I bit down hard on his neck, blood filling my mouth. I whipped my head away, tearing away his flesh. He gasped and fell back, shaking. I had loosened myself from the rubbled and used my unsheathed claws to crawl away, unable to feel my legs. I hissed in pain and crawled on the soldier who held his neck in pain. He shook in fear as I grabbed the pocket knife from his hand and raised it. Someone stopped me and I saw Scout, Cackles and the Sargent. I calmed down as Scout pulled me off of the soldier and sat me on the ground. I had heavy breathing as Scout finished the soldier off, slitting his throat.

"Flippy, are you okay?" Scout asked and I fell back, exhausted.

"Let me sleep" I mumbled before drowsiness over took me.


	3. Death and Missions

My chest felt heavy as if someone was pressing on it. It was hard to breath and I couldn't see anything for a while, until I sat up. I was in my bed, Cackles sitting on a chair across from me.

"Flippy! You're awake!" She said and jumped up. She ran to me and I stood up.

"My chest hurts" I said and she nodded.

"Well yeah, you got stabbed in the chest yesterday. Remember?" She asked.

"What! No, I don't" I said and I had a hard time thinking about yesterday. I didn't remember anything. I just remember being buried, buried and pain.

"Oh, you must have forgotten or something" She said and I reached for a bottled water on my nightstand.

"Help me up to see Scout" I said and she looked away.

"Flippy, you must really not remember than. We were attacked on the way to the base. Scout's dead" She said and I looked at her.

"WHAT!" I said and sat down on the bed, stunned.

"You really don't remember?" She asked sadly.

"No, when!" I asked.

"You woke up after we rescued the soldier you almost murdered. You passed out but woke up shortly after in the army truck. We were driving and we got ambushed again, and Scout was shot. He was snipped and you went crazy! You killed everyone!" She said and I laid back down. I felt tears in my eyes and my breathing became jagged and short. I was pissed, but also devastated. I didn't remember my best friends death!

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked.

"2 days" She said and I wiped the tears away. I got up and leaned on the wall to hide my face. I then looked at Cackles who seemed to stand there, and look at me. Pity me. _I don't need her pity! She can find someone else to feel sorry for. I let Scout die, and now I have to protect Cackles, no matter what. She's the only one of my squad members left. The only one who thinks I'm still sane. It's funny how we're so different and yet alike. She's a hyped up laughing maniac, but I'm a melancholy psycho. _

"Lets go, on me" I said and walked out, Cackles following.

"Flippy, I'm sorry" She said and I took in a deep breath.

"Don't be" I said and she looked at me, but I didn't look at her, I had my eyes up ahead. I burst open the doors out of the medical wing and to the training area. I dismissed Cackles and practiced my knife throwing for a bit before a white furred Polar Bear come through the door.

"Flippy" She said and I waved to her.

"Tweak, how's the business going?" I asked.

"Its going good, though I think Shifty want's to go bigger. He can barely keep up anymore" She said. I smiled and threw a knife in the middle of the target, bulls eye.

"Good aim. We could get you a knife for a reasonable price you know" She said and held out a sharp blade.

"I'm good thanks. Probably stole anyway" I said and she rolled her eyes. Tweak was dating Shifty, and the two opened up a business together on whatever Shifty could get his hands on. She was nice, but she could sweet talk anyone with her snake tongue. Tweak mostly sells weapons and goods tot he soldier, but sometimes someone would make a request for a item, like a pack of cards and she'd find a way to get them. She used to supply Mouse Ka-Boom with them back when those two were a couple. She was a good soldier, but she was more of a inside operative than on the battlefield. She tossed me the knife, almost cutting me, but I caught it.

"Keep it, a sample if you want" She said and I smiled.

"That's very generous. What do you want?" I asked and she smiled.

"Nothing, just remember that I'm a good friend. And I'm always there for you" She said and I nodded suspiciously.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said and she left. Shifty came in, loud as always.

"Flippy, you seen Tweak?" He asked and I stopped for a second before shaking my head.

"She was supposed to go on a treasure hunt with me! The museum is opened tonight and we're gonna steal the big ruby there!" He said and laughed before rushing off to find his girlfriend.

"Oh boy" I said and put both the new and old picket knife away. I hid the old one in my shirt and as for the new one. Well behind the ear is a good place, right? I walked outside and headed for the debriefing room, wanting my next assignment. I had to get my mind off of Scout. I saw the office and was headed there but was stopped by my Sargent.

"Flippy. I have your next assignment if you want it. I can tell that's why you're here" He said and handed me a folder containing the information. I looked at him as he walked away and I wondered how he knew. I shrugged and went to my army cabin. I was housed with two others, a wolf and a fox. They were in different divisions so we didn't really talk, but we all respected each other. I laid out the files on the spare desk we kept and I sat in a wooden chair, pulling it up to the desk. I had to capture the enemy base in another country and find out where the Tiger General is hiding. I gathered up all the files as my roommate, Sam the fox came in. He had dark brown fur and a light brown in the tip of his bushy tail. He watched as I got up, grabbed my gun from my bunk bed and headed to the collection office to receive my supplies.

"Here, 5 grenades, 5 packs of bullets, 3 flash bangs, 5 claymores and 3 knifes. That's it for the week, don't use them all up today or you wont have any for your next mission. Remember these bullet packs have 20 bullets in them each, so 100 bullets for this mission seems reasonably don't you agree?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah" Was all I said and got changed, putting on a bullet proof vest under my army jacket and pants. After I was done I fixed my hat and left for the truck outside. Cackles, my Sargent and brown bear were in my unit when Tweak came running towards us.

"Wait, let me go! Shifty wont stop tracking me down!" She said and climbed aboard.

"Nice timing." Cackles said and giggled.

"I'm sorry but Shifty wouldn't let me go! He kept bugging me about the museum! He does the stealing not me! I sell them, nothing illegal there" She said.

"Yeah, nothing at all" Cackles said and I smirked. The truck had lurched forward and we began moving towards the forest.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed! :3 I sat in water today...:( well REVIEW!


	4. Fire Squad

Sunlight filled the sky and the air was about perfect when me and my squad were rolling on the trails to the enemy base. We were about 10 clicks from the base when the truck stopped to a halt. A car following us also came to a squeaky stop too, luckily no one was around to hear it.

"We go on foot from here. Flippy, Tweak, and Cackles are one team. Oswald, me and Monster on me. Spread out" Sargent said and we split off. I took lead as we headed of into the east of the forest. The trees were golden brown with tweaks of red leaves and brown hidden in there too. My green fur wasn't much for camouflage, but it was good enough for me and Cackles brown fur was perfect to match the trees. The big problem was Tweaks bright white fur and black which made her stand out even more than everyone wanted.

"Tweak, can you do something for your fur?" I asked and she looked around hopping to find something to help but we didn't so we just continued.

"Flippy what's the plan?" Tweak asked.

"Well let's lure them into the trees and- SHIT!" I yelled as the ground slipped underneath me and I was upside down in the air.

"Flippy! You got caught in a trap!" Cackles said.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" I yelled and my knife fell from my boot and onto my chin.

"Shit" I said and carefully grabbed it, hoping not to cut myself. I successfully grabbed it and used my lower body strength to curl my upper body and I grabbed the rope attached to my foot. I cut it but the knife skimmed my hip drawing blood but not making a deep wound.

"AH! Oh shit!" I yelled and got up. Cackles helped me up as Tweak looked at my cut, making me hiss as she pressed a cloth to it.

"That hurts!" Yelled and Tweak slapped me. Cackles laughed and Tweak glared at her, making her shut up really quickly.

"Pull it together people!" She said and I nodded getting my head back in the game.

"Yeah, lets go" I said.

"Let the hunt begin" Cackles said and followed me as I took lead again.

"Yeah, let it" I said and Tweak came next to me.

"Can you two not go all killer instincts on me?" Tweak asked.

"What? You eat fish and seals?" I said and she rolled her eyes as Cackles giggled loudly.

"SH!" Me and Tweak said.

"Sorry" She whispered and I sighed.

"If we get out of here alive remind me to buy you a muzzle" I said and walked in the forest. I heard birds chirping and the twigs snap between our feet. It reminded me of the snapping of someone's head and I took a deep breath trying to clear my head. I snapped my attention to my left as my ear flicked, picking up a sound.

"I heard it too" Tweak said.

"To the trees" I said, me and Tweak climbed easily as we were bears but Cackles had a difficult time climbing. She hissed under her breath as she tried to climbed onto a branch just out of her reach, and fell. She scrambled to her feet and hid in a big brown bush, perfectly blending in.

"What are they doing here? This base wasn't supposed to be guarded by patrols!" Tweak hissed under her breath to me.

"I don't know!" I whispered back and held my breath as the squad came into view.

"When I get back I'm going to bang all the girls in my town, twice" Someone said and the other laughed.

"Yeah right, you're just going to get pounded on by everyone" The other said.

"Can you two focus!" A woman said and slapped them both. I could see Cackles holding in her laugh and was breathing heavily"

"YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!" She yelled and stopped at our tree's trunk. I held my breath as she examined it looking closely.

"Idiot 1 and idiot 2 come here" She said and they came over rubbing their faces.

"Look at this" She said and examined the markings made by Cackles claws when she tried climbing up the tree trunk. She looked up and we hid behind the tree, hoping my fur would help cover for me. Cackles looked intently at them as if she wanted to help us, but something was holding her back. I stopped dead in my tracks as my radio beeped and everything changed.

"FLIPPY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND PROVIDE BACKUP!" Sargent spoke and we immediately received fire from the tiger soldiers. I fell forward from the force as a bullet hit me in the shoulder. I felt out from the tree and onto the ground. The soldiers came up to me and aimed their gun at me, but Tweak jumped onto the woman's back. Time seemed to slow down as Tweak was pried from the womans back and thrown to the ground. I saw Cackle get up but I shook my head and she ducked down. I pointed to my walkie-talkie and she looked at me with big pleading eyes but I turned my attention back to Tweak. She was getting busted up pretty good and I felt something inside of me stir. I pushed back the feeling of pain and let the feeling of anger over take me. I pushed off the ground and rose to my feet. I shoot the woman and she fell dead as the other two looked at me full of fear. I grabbed the bowie-knife from my boot and sliced through one soldiers head, blood spilling everywhere. I was tackled to the ground and I watched as the soldier raised his knife, but Tweak shot him in the head.

"Flippy!" She said and helped me up. Her snout was covered in blood and she was panting hard. I heard a gun cock behind me and a knew who it was.

"So we meet, the so called warrior who was going to take me down huh?" He said and I saw his reflection in Tweaks eyes. He had dirty blue fur with a mangled set of hair on his head. He had a eye patch and his face was full of scars. He pointed the gun at me with his two hands and I heard the sound of a gun, but it wasn't from him. Tweak fell to the ground and held her leg as a back up squad arrived.

"Take them away" The tiger general said and I snarled before striking him with my claws, blood flooded out of his face and in between my paws. I was held back as he angrily hit me with the butt of his gun. I spit up blood as I tried to fight off the nagging feeling of unconsciousness but I was soon knocked out my another blow to the head. I woke up dazed, being dragged away as I saw Tweak being carried by another man on his shoulder. She hung there limply and I looked up to the sky as I brushed against a rock. I groaned in pain and the Tiger General smiled at me, smugly.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty or else you'll miss the show" He mocked and I growled as I entered the base. I saw more of our soldiers tied up, including Cackles, the Sargent and the brown bear from earlier. I was dragged past them, but they were forced to get up and walked somewhere out of sight from me. I saw the furs of animals on the wall and I realized, this place wasn't a prison, it was a death camp! I was pushed out onto a stage and I saw wooden poles there. I was tied to one and Tweak next to me. Then it came Cackles, the Sargent and then the brown bear. I watched the crowd of soldiers cheer as the Tiger General stepped in stage and began to speak into a microphone. I realized they did this all the time, this place was build especially for this purpose.

"I the Tiger General bring you here, enemy soldiers. To execute and punish for their sins" He said and held a gun in his hands. _Sins? _I thought as he walked to the end of the line opposite of me to the brown bear. He raised the gun and looked him dead in the eye. I swear I thought he was going to spit in his face but he became limp as the General shot. Everyone cheered and the soldier smirked, moving onto the Sargent. I struggled with the knots which tied my hands as another shot happened. I saw him walked over to Cackles and I screamed to get his attention.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled hoping I bought some time but he just looked at me and raised the gun, not to her head like the others, but to her heart. He looked at me and smirked as he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on the wall behind her and I gasped in horror as her head hung in my direction, blankness in her eyes. Soon the General stepped to Tweak, his footsteps ringing out like dead weights on the wood. I felt my anger rise up and I used all my might to break the knots as he raised his gun. He smiled again and I charged at him before he turned the gun on me. I heard the shot ring out and I fell to the floor, dead.

* * *

Hey! Well I hope you're not sad! Don't worry! It will be interesting! Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW! :D


	5. Fake and The Truth

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything. All I saw was the pitch blackness and empty space. I tried to move my body but I couldn't. Suddenly I heard machine's moving and with a click I was able to move again. I was thrown to the ground and I landed on a hard metal surface with a thud. I sat up and rubbed my head but stopped when I didn't feel fur. I looked at my hand and I screamed. I didn't see green fur, but I saw peach skin. I had skin! I looked at my other hand and it was the same. I felt my face and it too had skin. I could feel the friction and roughness against my fingers. I stood there, astonished and soon panic rose in my chest and I almost puked.

"Nausea, a side affect of the simulation" Someone said and I looked around but I didn't see anyone. Light flooded in the room as some doors open. A man with blue hair walked in and I immediately backed away.

"Hello Flippy" He said and I looked at his face and back at the doors. They were open just a crack and the light was too bright to see anything beyond it. I looked back at him and looked at me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked and he smiled.

"My name is Dr. Malloy, or better known as Sniffles to you" He said and my eyes widened.

"S-Sniffles?" I asked and he nodded.

"Come with me Flippy, you'll probably want an explanation of what's going on" He said and I nodded. He walked into the light and the doors opened more to reveal more metal. The whole room was a metal death trap, with dangerous looking machines and electronic buzzing noises. I saw Sniffles look at me and he opened a metal sliding door.

"Come Flippy" He said and I ran to catch up with him. Someone stopped us and held a small electronic thing that looked like a cell phone, but I wasn't quite sure. He held it up to my face. A red light shone in my face and I closed my eyes and backed up, startled.

"He's clear" The man said and Sniffles dragged me to another room.

"Stay here for examination Flippy. And don't worry. Everything will be explained soon in time" Sniffles said and left. Soon some soldiers came in and pushed me onto a table.

"HEY!" I yelled as they strapped me down. A light was shone in my eyes and they poked me with needles in my arms. They snapped near my ear and I realized I had animal characteristics too. I had bear ears on my head and I could feel a fluffy small tail on my lower back. I growled when someone pulled my hair and my ear. I snapped at them with my canine teeth and the man stepped back, frightened.

"Tell me what's going on!" I growled and the men stopped the examination and left. I was unstrapped and Sniffles came back into the room.

"Well Flippy here's the deal. You know the 10 years you've stayed at Happy Tree Town?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well that's all fake. 10 years ago you offered your life to us after you had no place to go. You and 250 other people were in an experiment. An experiment to see how people would react in different situations. And in order to do that we had to completely erase your memory and change your DNA structure. We made you part animal for a new race of "Flurries". You see the human race is dying due to a disease and we have discovered that animals aren't affected by it so; we stored away 250 Flurries for the new world but we needed to know what could kill them, and what their animal instinct would help them survive in, so we put all the Flurries we created into simulations for the last 10 years. And it seems you have died and woke up from the simulation" He said and I blinked.

"Are you a Flurrie?" I asked.

"No, I'm not, which means I need to get vaccinated before we go any further. This little area you're in is a containment unit with the special vaccine. It only helps prevent it, once you get it you're done but it will help slow down the process, but it would be painful so let's not waste any time" He said and walked out the door, so I followed him and looked around. All the walls were made of multi-colored metals and solid metal doors with a key pad on them which meant they were locked. They were numbered 1-300. _He said there was only 250 Flurries so the rest must be other humans. _I thought.

There were armed guards stationed at every door, as if someone would pop out and need to be restrained. Sniffles stopped at a lab and used a key card to access the door. I followed him and a blue haired doctor was typing away furiously at the computer.

"Petunia, Flippy woke up" Sniffles said. I looked at her and I felt discomfort. I felt as if I was forgetting something, or forgetting someone. I remembered and gasped, earning Petunia and Sniffles attention.

"Philip, is something the matter? You look concerned" Petunia said.

"I just remembered what abo-wait did you just call me Philip?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's your name isn't it?" She asked.

"No, it's Flippy, only Flippy. I don't know anyone named Philip," I said and she smiled.

"Of course you would think that. Your real name is Philip G. Stockman from Stockman Corporations. You see your father was a big businessman, and he decided that he wanted you to continue his business as the owner 10 years ago so when you were 15 he sent you over here to become a Flurry. He wanted you to continue the family business and here you are today! At the age of 15!" She said.

"But- that's impossible! My father died in a car crash three years ago!" I said.  
"That was fake" Sniffles said.

"What! I attended his funeral and everything, and now you're going to tell me that the whole time I grieved all the time Flaky spent comforting me was for NOTHNIG!" I yelled angrily.

"Phil-I mean Flippy, please calm down! Petunia said.

"Oh god! Than Flaky! Is she even real! What about Handy or-or-or what about Splendid!" I asked and I fell to my knees. MY whole world was falling apart before my very eyes. I didn't know what or who to believe anymore. Was the shy girl who I had developed a crush on after we spend hours upon hours of talking, not even real? Was I just imagining everything? What about chasing Shifty and Lifty when they stole my stuff ! Was that all fake too?

"Flippy! Flaky I real! She is just in the simulation too! That's why everyone kept coming back to life!

We wanted to explore how you guys would survive and the results are extraordinary!" Petunia said happily.

"So…Oh my gosh! What about Cackles and Tweak! Are they okay?" I asked worriedly,

"They haven't woken up so they're still alive in the simulation. It's amazing really. Tweak managed to escape with Cackles after you and the Tiger General's little scuffle. The general barley missed her heart's first chamber and vital vein by a centimeter!" Petunia said.

"Where are they? They're Flurries too?" I asked.

"Yes, they are. Did you see all of the metal rooms with numbers in them?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well those are other Flurries who are still in the simulation. There are monitors and guards in there in case one of them wakes up or is in trouble. We can see what you can see and we have an examination of your bodies to know if some part of you is injured. If it's a scrap or a cut we can heal that right away, or we can make it become infected or anything we want to. WE can control what happened in there, because none of it is real, but your brain doesn't know that of course. Why do you ask?" Petunia asked.

"I need to go back!" I said and she looked at me with a wide-eyed expression.

"You can't be serious!" She asked and Sniffles intervened.

"Flippy, you're dead. They're having a memorial service for you soon! You can't just pop up and say, "I'm not dead!" Out of your casket!" Sniffles said.

"Can't you just put me back in there?" I asked.

"If we did that we would be breaking the rules! I mean how are we supposed to explain that you came back form the dead?" Sniffles asked.

"Bring me back as someone else than! Can't I pretend to be a doctor go in and pronounce I'm just in a coma or something? Then a few days later I'm back in the game and the Tiger General won't stand a chance!" I said.

"They have already pronounced your death Flippy. You're officially dead to them. Dead as in not alive," Petunia said.

"I need to go back somehow! I don't care if I have to share a body with someone! I'll do whatever it takes!" I said.

"You're not going to give up huh?" Sniffles asked.

"I refuse to let anything happen to me until we win this war!" I said and Sniffles tapped his pen on his chin.

"I can figure something out. You're still at the Tiger General's base, dead. The Tiger General has deposed of your body in the lake nearby, sunk at the bottom of it. You could say you escaped and only Cackles and Tweak would know you were lying" Sniffles said and I nodded.

"How do I get back in then?" I asked.

"Well if you die again, we're not going to help you" Sniffles said. "We can send you back the way you came in. The simulant" He said.

"Simulant?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what we call out transporters for the simulations. Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded. I followed him to the metal room where I woke up in and I saw a small square that reminded me of a telephone booth. I stepped in and heard a clicking sound and my body wouldn't respond to any of my movements. I let my body go limp and Sniffles spoke to me.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yeah" I said I heard machines power up. I felt the box I was in jerk back into the darkness of the small metal room and the metal doors closed me off from Sniffles. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before letting the darkness consume me.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'm going on a limb here so tell me what you think! REVIEW! :)


	6. Murder or Suicide?

I couldn't feel my body anymore, and everything around me felt distant. Soon feeling came into me and it hurt. I felt a burning sensation in my chest and I slowly flicked my fingers trying to gain back control of myself. I wiggled my toes and felt a rope tied to them, something tied at the other end too. I also felt my hands being tied up by rope too, and I shot my eyes open. I saw I was underwater just like Sniffles said I was, in a lake. My body reacted on its on as it struggled for its life and I clawed at the roped tied around my hands and slashed the rope at my feet. I saw a brick weighed me down and I noticed another one was nearby.

I looked up to see another dead body. She wore the same uniform as I did and her body looked decayed as if she had been here for many years, unlike me. Her skin was so pale it frightened me and I saw her eyes were a cloudy gray from the water. Her hair swayed in the water with the currents and my body went into panic mode. I tried to scream but water flooded my mouth and the burning sensation in my chest returned to be my center of attention. I frantically pushed me way to the surface, but it seemed that every stroke was useless and no matter how hard I tried it seemed I wouldn't get any closer to survival. I knew I needed to get to the surface or else I would drown and Sniffle wasn't going to let me back into the simulation for a third time. I gasped for air and I knew I was dead when water once again flooded my mouth and entered my lungs. I was almost to the surface and could practically taste the air on my tongue but I felt my arms tire. I slowed down and I knew my body was going to shut down on me. I finally reached the surface, but my finger tips brushed the air, and the rest of me didn't. I panicked but my body wouldn't respond to me anymore, I had no control over myself and I knew I was finished. I felt myself drift back down to the bottom as hope did too, and I felt the world around me swirl into a black blur.

I felt my back hit the bottom of the rocks and now I drifted into unconsciousness, but instead of waking up in Sniffles lab I woke up in a field of grass. I sat up and saw nothing but grass for miles upon miles and the wind blew in my face and through my fur, but then I jumped as a gun shot was heard, and soon I saw it. I saw people charge from both directions of me both in uniform. I couldn't tell what side was which but I thought maybe it was a battle I didn't know or maybe we changed uniform. I jumped out-of-the-way as someone slashed another person right in my face.

"H-HEY!" I said, but they seemed to ignore me. I growled at them and they turned their attention to me with confusion. Soon his face turned to determination and he jumped me. I fell with him on me using a knife to scratch my hand, but I kicked him off me and used his knife to stab himself in the chest. At that exact moment time seemed to stop and I could see people laying dead on the ground from both sides. I heard screams of pain as people were either shot or wounded and the thudding as dead bodies hit the ground. Soon the green grass became stained with red and I saw a familiar animal. She slashed someone with her claws and she had red shiny liquid on her brown muzzle. Cackles charged and I saw her get jumped from behind. Soon I saw a familiar German Shepherd come to her aid and stab the attacker in the throat as she threw him in his direction. Suddenly Cackles dropped to her knees as I saw an enemy had shot her in the head. She dropped to the floor dead and I saw Scout kick him, but the enemy pointed his gun at Scout and I lost it. I tried to run to his aid but Scout dropped dead as he was shot in the chest and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I dropped to my knees and I fell to the ground as if I had been the one shot instead of Scout.

I shot up and I looked around. It was late at night and I heard crickets chirping around the forest being the only sound I heard. I noticed a dead body on the ground and I scrambled over to it. I saw a dead otter with two peg legs and a hooked hand, Russell I could hear my heart beating in my ears and my breathing became faster and faster as I stared at him. I screamed and backed away. I covered my ears with my hands and I felt wet stickiness fall on my fur. I looked at my hand and saw I had a whole there, probably from when Russell pulled me out of the water, or at least I guessed he did.

I sighed and glanced over my shoulder to the dead otter and shivered. I wondered who did it? No one was around but someone must have. The only person around was...was...me. No! I couldn't have done it could I? No it's impossible...I couldn't have. My breathing picked up again and I began to panic, I couldn't have possibly have done it! Not on purpose and I only kill the enemy!

I looked over to him, swallowed and slowly walked over. My heart pulsed through out my body and I thought it might have exploded if not for my rib cage. My eyes were widened with fear and realization, but I was in denial. I could felt a twig snap under my foot but I didn't hear it, in fact I couldn't hear anything in this moment, right now I could only focus on Russell, the poor dead creature that I-no someone else killed. I left mud prints in the grass as I walked over, my weight betraying my attempted to leave no tracks to follow, but that wasn't my goal right now, in fact my goal was to escape alive. I gasped when I saw Russell, a bloody hole punctured his chest, which killed himself. His left hand replaced with a hook had punctured his heart and killed him, so he committed suicide. He killed himself right? I didn't? No he killed himself, not me. I sighed and my ears flicked when I heard a noise in the distance. I turned around and I saw a person I didn't want to see. Splendid.


End file.
